Kokuni Middle School web series club!
Kokuni Middle School Web Series Club (小国 中学校 ウェブシリーズクラブ) is an ideal slice of life fanon anime wished to be made by Crazyanimefangirl. It is based off real life events that she has experienced. Plot Kouji Kuroshima is a second year student at Kokuni Middle School and he comes up with the idea...to create a web series about a group of teenage detectives that live in East Tokyo! He recruits his friends to help him and they have all sorts of fun and problems along the way. But will they be able to make their web series go popular? Or will it end up as a total failure? Characters Kouji Kuroshima (黒島 高次) The main character who started the whole idea of the ''Town Mystery ''series that would be made on the in-universe web-series creator AnimaBlocks (アニマ ブロックス). He is a serious and productive person who usually makes wise decisions, however sometimes he can get impulsive. Kazuto Ayase (綾瀬 一土) The main scriptwriter. Kazuto enjoys being in charge of things. Yukari and sometimes Kouji keep interfering with his making of the script due to Yukari’s passion in story-creating and Kouji being the one in charge of most things. This annoys him. Makoto Maru (丸 誠) The shortest guy in the club. He is generally nice and helps out. Jean Kagura (神楽 ジーン) A transfer student from Europe. He is part Japanese too. He is very helpful and helps with all sorts of things in the club. Chiemi Hamada (浜田 智恵美) A friendly girl who is a new friend of Yukari and Reiko. She is a friend of Haruto. Reiko Ao (阿尾 礼子) Yukari's new best friend who has transferred into Class 2-4. She is protective of Yukari and very nice to her, she had depression in the past due to the torment of her former classmates so she came to Kokuni Middle School. She doesn't trust people easily, though she has a soft spot for a few friends like Yukari and others. She occasionally teases Yukari about her crush on Haruto, but also defends her from people who question Yukari's love life. Yukari Sazanami (漣 友香里) Crazyanimefangirl's assumed in anime identity. A hesitant, but also lazy, also determined, also kind and friendly, also badass, also goofy and silly, Yukari has many personalities. She is the silly member who keeps joking around on the script, only to be scolded by Kouji. Haruto Sengoku (千石 春戸) Yukari's cute crush. He is nice to her sometimes and knows she likes him, but doesn't consider it. He is a smart, good-hearted guy who will upload the videos onto the YouTube channel and work on the channel. Puyou Uchida (内田 ぷよう) Another one of the new girls at school who seems to be a friend of Yukari. Kohaku Yuuga (由宇河 琥珀) Another guy that helps to create the web series. He is a good-natured guy who is willing to help others in need of his help. Episodes # East Tokyo Detectives! The future web series! # Working at Haruto's # If you don’t help with us, you’re kicked out! # Further arguments and problems # Logo, character making, and trailer improvement # This script is unsatisfactory! # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Category:Slice of life Category:Crazyanimefangirl's works